Les quinze raisons
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Les quinze raisons pour lesquelles Salazar ne devrait pas aimer Godric...Ou les relations complètement conflictuelles et tordues de deux des Fondateurs, et les migraines que cela occasionne aux Fondatrices!
1. Chapter 1

Titre :Les 15 raisons pour lesquelles Salazar ne devrait pas aimer Godric

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP et des pauvres petits poussins abandonnés que Pompom Power accueille.

Rating : PG

Défi : Listes et énumérations

Nombre de mots : 661

* * *

**Les 15 raisons pour lesquelles Salazar ne devrait pas aimer Godric **

1/ Quand on aspire à laisser une trace dans l'histoire telle que Merlin lui-même s'en retournera dans sa tombe et en bouffera son linceul de rage, on a peu de temps à consacrer à la gaudriole. Et si jamais on choisit d'y consacrer une part de ses journées, on sélectionne un partenaire aussi avide de gloire que vous, un qui vous suivra sur le chemin de la gloire, pas un imbécile persuadé que l'important c'est de participer !

2/La seule chose que Godric sait sur le machiavélisme, c'est la façon dont cela s'écrit.

3/… Et encore, ça reste à voir. Il a _vraiment_ une orthographe déplorable !

4/ Godric aime les femmes. Cela pourrait être difficile à croire, quand on pense à la façon dont il a osé me jeter sur son lit ce fameux jour, mais _il_ _aime les femmes_. Si je le vois encore loucher sur la poitrine de Helga, c'est juré, je castre cet imbécile !

5/ C'est bien joli, la couche de notre chambre, mais je suis persuadé que d'autres recoins du château seraient tout aussi intéressant. Mais il a peur de se faire surprendre, qui se douterait que ce grand escogriffe est d'une telle pudibonderie ?

6/ Godric boit. Trop. Et cela lui donne des idées. Quand on reçoit un arrivage de vin gobelin, je n'arrive plus à m'asseoir le lendemain.

7/ Et il aime l'ail. J'ai beau lui dire que je déteste cette odeur, une fois sur deux il oublie de mâcher de la menthe après le repas. J'ai entendu raconter que l'autre jour un élève qui était juste devant son pupitre s'est trouvé mal.

8/ Il est désespérant de sentimentalisme. Plus dégoulinant de niaiseries que cela, on s'appelle Helga ! J'ai l'air d'une donzelle à séduire ? Je porte des jupes, peut-être ? Quel besoin a-t-il de me laisser les meilleurs morceaux des plats et de m'offrir des cadeaux à chaque solstice ? Même si ce hanap d'argent est une merveille, qui fera sûrement crever Rowena de jalousie, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

9/Il s'obstine à prendre son déjeuner au lit ! Et les miettes me grattent le dos…

10/ Il veut à toutes forces qu'on admette des élèves Sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard. J'ai beau lui avoir servi vingt-cinq fois le couplet de la dégénérescence de la magie, rien à faire. Je m'en fiche, j'ai trafiqué les registres pour qu'ils ne relèvent la naissance que d'un sorcier Sang-de-bourbe sur deux. Le temps que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, l'équilibre devrait être rétabli en faveur des Sang-pur.

11/ _Rouge et or_ !! Franchement, il se prend pour une enluminure ?

12/ Il a interdit les châtiments corporels sur les élèves. Pourtant, les poucettes feraient du bien à certains. Bon d'accord, pas aux plus jeunes, je ne suis pas un monstre. Mais je maintiens que leur chauffer un peu les fesses de temps à temps à coup de tapette à tapis leur mettraient du plomb dans la tête.

13/Cet imbécile de Godric ronfle comme un sonneur ! Il est très difficile de terrifier une classe de jeunes crétins quand on a les yeux au milieu de la figure.

14/ Il prend beaucoup trop de risques sur son balai. J'ai beau me moquer de lui, en disant qu'il cherche à compenser certaines lacunes avec cet engin, on dirait qu'il cherche à se rompre le cou !

**15/Tu as oublié de dire que je fouillais dans tes affaires quand je n'avais plus d'encre, et que je n'hésitais pas à lire les parchemins qui traînent. Pour le prochain solstice, je crois que c'est à Rowena et Helga à qui j'offrirais des hanaps. Le temps d'aller arranger ce registre et je veux te trouver dans la serre 3, avec une de mes tuniques rouge et or qui ressemble à une enluminure, et rien d'autre ! Et on va reparler de cette histoire de se faire chauffer les fesses à coup de tapette à tapis, mais pas forcément pour les élèves, crois-moi !!**

*****Fin. **


	2. Chapter 2

Titre :Les 15 raisons pour lesquelles Godric ne devrait pas aimer Salazar

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP et des pauvres petits poussins abandonnés que Pompom Power accueille.

Rating : PG

Défi : Listes et énumérations, sauf que c'est fini, donc ça tombe dans la catégorie essai.

Nombre de mots : 665

* * *

**Les 15 raisons pour lesquelles Godric ne devrait pas aimer Salazar**

1/ Salazar colle tout le temps ses pieds froids contre mes mollets. Et Rowena qui se demande pourquoi j'apprécie autant les chaussettes en laine allant jusqu'aux genoux que me tricotent les elfes !

2/ Il passe son temps à me traiter de haut, disant que je suis le muscle et lui la cervelle dans notre duo.

3/ Il lit des grimoires en déjeunant, et finit invariablement par voler dans mon assiette par distraction !

4/Sur un balai, il vole avec autant de grâce que mon arrière-grand-mère, et encore, si elle avait été aveugle en plus d'avoir de l'arthrite !

5/ Il m'interdit les gestes d'affection en public. La dernière fois que je lui ai caressé le genou sous la table, il a essayé de me planter sa fourchette dans la cuisse. En nous voyant toujours aussi distants, Helga m'a même demandé l'autre jour si l'un de nous n'avait pas un problème _à ce niveau là_. On voit bien qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu se tortiller la nuit !

6/ Salazar chante lorsqu'il prend son bain et qu'il s'habille. Fort. Et même à travers la cloison, il y a de quoi vous faire friser les poils des oreilles tellement c'est faux !

7/ Vert et argent, ça fait drôlesse…Je suis un chevalier, par Merlin ! Hors de question que je couche dans cette nouvelle paire de draps.

8/ Tant qu'il s'agit de s'envoyer en l'air, ça l'intéresse mais pour avoir la moindre déclaration, autant m'adresser à un troll. Ce qu'il m'a dit de mieux en cinq ans tenait à : « Finalement, tes muscles servent à quelque chose », la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé au lit.

9/ Il est détestable avec les élèves. J'ai encore dût consoler pendant une heure la petite Rockwell, pas plus tard qu'hier. Pauvre petite. Elle a fini par s'endormir, blottie sur mes genoux. Il lui avait dit que vu ses dons pour la magie, fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à la vie monastique.

10/ Quand des délégations étrangères sont là, il fait du charme au mage en chef. Tout cela pour l'école, selon lui…_Des nèfles _! S'il en trouvait un plus puissant à mettre dans son lit, je n'y ferais pas long feu.

11/ Il refuse que quelqu'un soit au courant pour nous. Je l'ai dit à Helga et à Rowena, sans lui en parler, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un secret honteux ! Comme si c'était moi le mage noir, quoi !

12/ Il m'a confisqué mon balai, disant que je finirais par me tuer. Sous prétexte _que la pauvre brindille ne peut supporter toutes les livres que tu dois aux plats en sauce_ !!

13// C'est un adepte de la magie noire. Et quand je dis noire, c'est faute d'un qualificatif encore plus méchant. Franchement, c'est carrément de l'obsession à ce stade ! Mais la nécromancie ne passera pas par mes élèves : j'ai revendu à un colporteur de passage tous les ouvrages sur le sujet et conservé l'argent pour le point 14.

14/ Il m'a promis d'arrêter la création de chimères, même pour la recherche, mais je continue à avoir un doute. J'ai offert un poulailler au garde-chasse et une subvention pour les coqs, payée par la vente de ses grimoires, ce qui est juste après tout !

**15/ Godric, la petite Rockwell essaye de te mettre dans sa couche depuis un an et si l'espèce de grand tas de muscles que tu es ne l'as pas compris, c'est désespérant. Le temps d'aller la flanquer au cachot et je veux te retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Puisque faire une annonce que tu ne peux te passer de moi est le seul moyen de t'empêcher de tomber dans les rets d'une intrigante, qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ta gloire, on va arranger cela ! Et tes muscles ne sont pas ta seule utilité, il y a ta fortune aussi ! Et je dormirais dans ces draps, mais rien ne t'empêche de t'installer sur le dallage…ce qui va d'ailleurs se produire si tu continues à raconter à Helga et Rowena tout ce qui se passe dans notre lit ! Et on reparlera aussi du coup des grimoires…**


End file.
